The instant invention relates to picture frames, and more particularly to a picture frame hanger of the type
used to attach a picture-frame wire to the rear of a wooden picture frame.
Various methods of hanging picture frames are known in the art. One method which is particularly well known is to attach a picture wire to a frame so that it extends across the back thereof and to then suspend the frame on a wall by means of the picture wire. Many types of hangers have been heretofore available for attaching picture wires to picture frames. However, most of the heretofore available hangers have required the use of separate fasteners, such as screws or nails. Although these hangers have proven to be generally effective, it has been found that there nevertheless is a need for a hanger which is more easily attachable to a picture frame, such as a hanger which does not utilize external fasteners.